Transpose Piratic Foes
Hobo says, "A chain of mountains will appear If you the name transpose Of those who were in ancient days Britain's piratic foes." Nightbeat says, "Spain?" Nightbeat says, "...A Spin? Maybe Aspen spelled wrong?" Blitzwing says, "It's okay, we already got the Seacons." Sinnertwin says, "SEACONS" Sinnertwin says, "RAAAAAAARGH" Fleet says, "Shall we investigate?" Nightbeat says, "I suppose we should." Reaver Shuttle The interior of the shuttle is very roomy. There is a highly technical cockpit that seats numerous bots at various stations, and a huge cargo area for additional troops or equipment. This vessel requires Reaver to use. Syntax: DO - IE. do east, do +profile, do attack scourge=laser. l/o - Looks outside. Contents: Summit Flag Fleet Summit Flag Fluttering in the wind, a small flag is wedged into the ground on one of the many summits located in the Andes. On closer inspection, there appears to be writing on it. It reads: "If you listen to the wind Its like listening to your twin As it echoes rippled reflections On the glass lake that you swim It shows up Blows up in your face Leaving breathless whispers in its place The wind paints with many brushes Not particular whose innocence it touches The wind will be your courseless guide Take you on an endless roll coaster ride Overturning stones like lies that cannot hide Exposing misguided fortunes of ill-gotten pride And so the wind screams as it races Etchings of laughter that no one embraces And yes there are beliefs Of old wise Indian chiefs That our story in written is the wind Weather beaten, eroded, but not able to rescind The pages of the Master Journal as they fade With Eden endings so well laid Will get you to listen to the wind You will hear confessions of those who sinned And when the wind stops blowing A silence for you will be all knowing It will confirm all thats been said Put vaulted thoughts securely in your head That which is known as peace A peace you dont want to release Bought to you courtesy of the wind. -H" Fleet steps back into the shuttle after having visited one of the Andes summits. He sighs, holding the summit flag aloft. "I can't make any sense of it." Nightbeat, who was probably dozing in the back of the Evilmobile with a copy of Security Illustrated over his face, awakens, so summoned by the Pastel Terror. He puts away his copy of Security illustrated and rubs his chin, looking the flag over, not touching it. Fleet is holding the flag by its base. Bad Seeker! He contaminates the evidence! He also removed it from the scene, though for a reason. "I can bring you to where I found it, but we shouldn't stay long. Someone else may figure out his puzzle." He pauses. "Or get lucky while randomly investigating mountain ranges." Nightbeat snaps his fingers and replies, "Make it so, Mister Fleet." He pull out a very large pair of tweezers and a plastic bag, trying to tweeze up the flag into the bag, shooting a disgruntled look at how Fleet is holding the flag. He remarks, "Handwriting match for the ice message, according to the photo you sent. Same guy, rather than a second." Fleet releases the flag while Nightbeat tweezes it into the flag bag. Then he stands at the door and holds out his arm. "I'll have to fly you." Fleet releases the flag while Nightbeat tweezes it into the flag bag. Then he stands at the door and holds out his arm. "I'll have to fly you." Nightbeat is still suspicious of taking a Decepticon's arm. In fact, he is moreso suspicious, because he knows that this Decepticon serves the same dark master as Nightbeat does, which makes them both thoroughly disreputable people. In the end, he takes it, his curiousity ever getting the better of the fallen detective, who notes idly, "The flag's made of normal Earth materials. Message was written with a claw dipped in ink. Claws carved the ice message." When Nightbeat accepts Fleet's arm, the Seeker sweeps the Detective off his feet. Literally. It makes for easier carrying. Fleet nods at Nightbeat's explanation. "All right. No double's, then." With that, he leaps out of the shuttle and zips to the spot where he removed the flag from, then hovers just above the area, using anti-gravs alone - no thrusters - to keep himself aloft, avoiding contaminating the evidence further. You leave the Reaver Shuttle . Andes Mts. The ridgeline of the Andes looks down over all of South America like a watchdog. High above the rest of the world, this place seems detatched, lonesome. Clouds dance at eye level or below, and here only a few hardy plants and animals have the will to survive. The wind blows heavily here, threatening to uproot everything and carry it all away. The eagle soars and allows the wind to hold it aloft as it surveys the kingdom of the sky. Contents: Reaver Shuttle Obvious exits: Northeast leads to Amazon River Basin. South leads to Santiago Foundries. East leads to Brazil. West leads to South Pacific - South American Coast. Fly Fleet leaves the Reaver Shuttle . Fleet has arrived. Nightbeat protests as the Seeker sweeps him up into his arms, squirming and grousing. However, he's on a case, so he soon quiets and twists his head to scope out the scene. He notes, "This place is seriously windy - fits with the theme of that poem." He frowns rather deeply. "This guy is good - and he may have *help*, mind you, but the same guy definitely wrote the two messages. Anyway, he covered his tracks well. This is the point where I'd want to crack out a scent tracker, but..." ...the Reavers don't have any of those. Fleet inclines his head. "Understood. Resources being what they are... Do you need to get nearer to the location?" Fleet can dangle Nightbeat upside down by his feet, if necessary. Nightbeat would prefer not to resemble the Hanged Man. However, this won't be the strangest thing he's done. He wiggles his fingers and says, "Yeah, get me closer. Can't hurt. Thing is, this location he picked - the wind'll blow away any tracks in no time flat." There is a hint of grudging respect in his voice, from one man forced to cover his tracks to another. Fleet lowers Nightbeat as much as he can, adjusting his hold on the Autobot Detective. Although, in order to get Nightbeat as possible, he does, indeed, end up dangling Nightbeat upside down. "Is that good?" Fleet asks, tone completely innocent. Nightbeat's hydraulic fluid sloshes around inside of him, creating an unpleasant sensation of nausea. He replies frankly, "Not really, no. Y'know, I'm usually the one dangling people by their ankles... usually over a rather large drop..." The master tracker does his best, but he's getting zippo, here. "That... can't be very effective on people with antigrav units installed," Fleet answers, tone faintly confused. "You ready to return?" Nightbeat didn't say he was using it on people with anti-grav units, did he? Sighing, he agrees, "A'ight. Let's head back. The only idea I have is following the jetstream." Fleet pulls Nightbeat back up and once more carries him in what should be a more comfortable position for the both of them. Then, he flies back to the waiting ship. The one that's on FIRE. Fleet has left. Fleet enters the Reaver Shuttle . You enter the Reaver Shuttle . After the weather, and some random reports on thug activities, a special report comes up, with a stero-typical blonde reporter, "I'm here outside of Washington where there has been signs of an unknown object. We have asked several people what this object could be. Many have thought it to be perhaps one of the robot warriors who come from Cybertron, others have argued a new alien race that has come to invade, some believe it is a sign from God, and others-- have called it someone in a jackel-headed metal suit. We switch you over to dan." Then the camera moves over to a male reporter with a smile on his face, "Thank you Kimberly! We are here just a bit of ways outside of Cascades area, where this object was last seen." A video footage of what looks to be a black mech, with a jackel like robotic head flying over, however moving so quickly, the camera man seems to be having issues keeping up with it. "No one knows what it is, but one thing can be sure. This area may never be the same again."